


Mikey's growing up

by jayfeather226



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Child Abandonment, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayfeather226/pseuds/jayfeather226
Summary: Mikey over heard his brothers talking about him behind his back so he goes to splinter to see if he could leave. He agrees, but only for two years. In those two years mikey grows up and comes back with a couple of surprises for both his brothers and his fatherDISCONTINUED!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of Mikey's son so don't be alarmed

CHAPTER 1

Mikey walked into the main living room area of the lair, but stopped when he heard his older brothers talking.

"I can't believe Mikey acted like that," Leo said pacing back and forth.

"Well I can he never pays attention," Raph said crossing the room to his punching bag.

"He really needs to learn to focus before he comes topside with us again," Donnie said going to his lab.

Mikey frowned, he's heard this all before, they always said it to his face. This time it was different, they went behind his back. If they want to go behind him he will do the same. He walked to the dojo and sat next to his father. Splinter sat there his head bent in meditation, he slowly lifted his head to look at his youngest son.

"What troubles you my son?" Splinter asked.

"My brothers, they are talking about me behind my back I wouldn't mind them saying what their saying, but only if they say it to my face. You know?" Mikey asked looking up at his fathers face.

"I do understand my son, how do you wish to fix this?" Splinter asked letting his son come up with the answer.

"Well they said I need to work on my focus, maybe I could leave for a while and be on my own," Mikey said.

"Do you think that would help you?" Splinter asked.

"Yes I do," Mikey said nodding.

"Very well then you may, but only for two years, after I will send your brothers after you," Splinter said smiling down at his son.

"Yes father thank you, once I find a place to go I will tell you," Mikey said Bowing to his father and mentor before leaving, ignoring his brothers and went to his room.

He looked around himself, he thought that if he's going to be gone for two years he was going to have to pack a few essentials. He found a duffle bag, and filled it with extra masks and gear along with a shovel and hatchet. He also packed some extra nunchuks and rope, some kunai and shuriken. He set it on his bed then snuck into Donnie's room and stole a map of New York and it's surrounding area, he set up on his bed and looked it over to find a good place to go. His immediat thought was to stay in the city but thought better of it. He looked to the surrounding area and saw a large expanse of forest in long island and choose to go there. He snuck back into Donnie's room and put the map back in his room. He then grabbed a fresh sketch book a fresh notebook and pencils, packed those into his bag. then he went back to the dojo. still completely ignoring his brothers and sat next to his father once again. He waited for his father to look at him before talking.

"Have you decided my son?" Splinter asked.

"Yes father, there is a forest in long island I'm going to go there," Mikey said.

"Very well but let me give a few things before you leave," Splinter said getting up to go to his room. Mikey sat, thinking about what he would have to do once he got to the forest. He looked up to his fathers return and noticed a few books in his fathers arms.

"These are some camping books to help you out in the forest, a note book for new katas to work on out in the forest, and a sleeping bag. Please be careful my son I will miss you dearly, and do not worry about your brothers I will explain things to them," Splinter said nuzzling his sons head.

"I will father don't worry about me I'll be back before you know it," Mikey said smiling.

Splinter sighed that was yesterday and he was now going to tell his three older sons that they had essentially ran off their baby brother.

He walked into the main room and called his sons into the room. once they were all sitting on the couch he standing in front of them. He started the explanation.

"My son's I must ask you a question, if someone was talking behind your back what would you do?" Splinter started off with.

"Well I would confront them," Leo said.

"Even if they were your brothers?" Splinter asked.

"Yes, why are you asking this and where is Mikey, why isn't he being questioned?" Leo asked looking to his two younger brothers.

"An excellent question Leonardo," Splinter said. "Your brother is away at the moment becuase of you three talking behind his back, he came to me last night to ask for permission to leave and I granted it. He told me he wouldn't have minded you three saying what you were saying, but he did not appreciate the way you did it. You never talk bad about someone behind their back my sons. Never. Do you understand me?" Splinter asked looking at the shocked faces of his sons.

"Wait let me get this striaght you let Mikey the youngest of us to leave on his own? Why?" Raph asked.

"Becuase he needed this, he was very distraught that you three would do what you did, he needed time away from here. He will be gone for two years, you may not track him, or find him. Do I make my self clear?" asked Splinter.

"Yes sensei you do, I'm sorry for how we treated Mikey," Leo said bowing his head to hide his tears.

"But sensei what if he needs out help?" Raph asked standing up a panicked gleam in his eyes, one of his little brothers was a far way away from his protective hold that he was coming up with so many scenarios in his mind that he was starting to panic.

"He will be fine I know where he is and will go and check on him periodically to make sure he stays that way," Splinter said putting a paw on his second oldest sons shoulder.

"Fine sensei, I won't go looking for him," Raph said.

Splinter looked to the tallest of the three and watched him. He had a thought full look on his face.

"Donatello do you understand you are not to try to find your brother?" Splinter asked.

"Hm oh yes sensei I understand," Donnie said going back into his mind.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

TIME SKIP THREE WEEKS:

It had taken a week to find this forest for Mikey, but he did it. So he found a place to build a shelter it was a clearing with a cave off to one side of it. He first built a fence to encompass the clearing and the entrance of the cave. Then he built a door to the cave and closed it off. He then set up a place to cook and a dojo in the clearing. he built a hut for the meat that he had caught and the herbs to use. He had found a way to make a pot and used it to make stew.

The last thing he did was set up a wall in the cave for his weapons, his nunchuks, kunai, shuriken, and the bow and arrows he had made.

The mornings start off with him eating the left over stew and then his morning training, then he would check his traps or hunt if his traps hasn't caught anything. He then would go fishing and foraging.

He would end his day by making either more stew or roasted fish, and meditate after eating.

This day just happened to be a little different. As he was checking his traps he came across a mutant, he was a black cat mutant with a diamond on his chest. Mikey crept around him to make sure it was safe to come out.

"I can't believe my mom did this, just because I'm a cat now doesn't mean that I'm any different," the cat said clawing at a tree.

Mikey felt bad for the cat, he jumped down to talk to him. What he did not think about was what his sudden appearance would do. The cat jumped and spun around to see what landed behind him.

"Whoa sorry dude didn't mean to scare you, I noticed you and wanted to come and see if you needed help," Mikey said holding up both his hands.

"You're a turtle, dude that's really cool," the cat said

"You think so?" Mikey asked looking down at his plastron and hands, shrugging he looked back up to the cat mutant.

"Yeah I do, what's your name my name is Skyler," the newly named Skyler said his bright ember eyes shining.

"My name is Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey," the turtle said smiling at him. "How bout you come stay with me by the sounds of it your mom left you here," Mikey said turning around and heading back to his clearing.

"Really I can stay with you?" Skyler asked his head tilting to the side.

"Yeah come on," Mikey said.

They made it back to the fence and Mikey showed him how to get into the fence by climbing a tree that grew next to the fence and using the limb that went across the lip of the fence to jump down into the clearing. Mikey flipped off the limb and turned around to see Skyler stumbling on his landing off the limb. Mikey snickered and went to the hut to put the dead fox on his belt in it. He came back out to show the cat around the clearing.

When the cat saw his wall of weapons he was shocked never had he seen so many knives.

"Remind me not to make you angry ever," Skyler said smiling down at Mikey.

Mikey grinned back then turned around to grab his bag and one he made out of bear fur. He handed the bear skinned bag to Skyler, who took it with questioning look in his eyes.

"Thats going to be for making you nest like mine, see," Mikey said pointing to the large nest covered in animal fur.

"Oh okay cool let's go," Skyler said heading put of the cave.

Mikey first grabbed the branches and leaves off the ground in his way to the bigger trees of the forest, Skyler copied him. They made it to the larger trees of the forest and Mikey climbed up to the top, balancing on one foot and cutting down the branches to help shape the nest.

He then jumped from branch to branch to get down, Skyler watching a turtle effortlessly jump down from a tree. It was mesmerizing to watch, he wanted to be that confident. Mikey landed next to the cat mutant and handed him some of the branches he has cut off. They headed back to the clearing and assembled the nest for Skyler. They had the nest constructed and then filled it up with the leaves that they had gathered. Then covered it in the animal pelts that Mikey had. Skyler smiled at Mikey and crawled into the nest to make it comfortable to sleep in.

TIME SKIP (two weeks)

Mikey was walking next to Skyler when he heard a child crying. He shot forward to see what was going on. A few feet and he came across a young boy, though not human. He was a mutant, a rabbit to be exsact. He was small with dusty brown fur and a cream front side. He had grass green eyes. Mikey stopped in front of him and bent down to be on the same level as the child.

"Hey little guy what happened?" Mikey asked.

"M-mommy and D-daddy go bye-bye," the child said bringing both small hands to rub at his eyes.

"Oh little one why did they go bye-bye?" Mikey asked noticing Skyler enter the small clearing they were in.

"D-don't kn-know," the rabbit said tears drying.

"Well why don't you come with us and we'll take care of you," Mikey said standing up and holding a hand out for the rabbit to take.

"Okay," the rabbit said grabbing Mikey's hand.

Mikey picked him up and walked back to The Clearing and jumped the fence. He put the rabbit down and went to get some fire roasted fish and handed it to the youmg boy.

"So whats your name young one?" Skyler asked sitting down next to Mikey.

The young rabbit shrugged his shoulders not able to answer.

"Well we'll just give you another name okay?" Mikey asked getting a bowl of stew for himself and Skyler some fish as well.

"Okay," the child said looking up and smiling.

Mikey thought about it and gestured for Skyler to follow him to the hut with the food.

"What do you suggest?" Mikey asked

"I really don't know do you have a name you want to use or a tradition you want to use?" Skyler asked.

"Well there is the Italian artist name tradition," Mikey said shrugging.

"What do you mean?" The cat asked ear flicking.

"Well me and my brothers are named after Italian artists," Mikey said.

"Oh well let's go with that, unfortunately I only know one name from that era, and thats Leonardo," Skyler said.

"That's my oldest brothers name," Mikey said grinning.

"Oh well do you have a suggestion?" Skyler asked.

"I was thinking Antonello," Mikey said.

"Huh I like that," the cat said smiling.

They walked back to the rabbit and sat back down.

"Hey little one how do you like the name Antonello?" Mikey asked.

"I like that," the rabbit said grinning showing off the little buck teeth of his.

"All right that's decided then," Skyler said.

Mikey stood up and grabbed the bear skin bag and threw the other bag to Skyler. He caught it and put it on. Mikey grabbed Antonello and sat him on the bag and jumped the fence to gather the branches for his nest. Mikey looked around and grabbed some vines hanging off the trees around him and wrapped them around himself. Once that was done he picked up the rabbit and set him in the vines and secured him to his plastron.

Skyler saw him Do this and did the same as well. this way they had a good way to carry the rabbit and not risk his safety. Mikey picked up the random branches on the ground and leaves littering it, and stuffed them in the bag on his waist. When they came to the taller trees he handed Antonello to Skyler and climbed up the tree to get the limbs from the top. Once done with that he set them in his bag and threw the ones that couldn't fit on to the ground for Skyler to gather and put in us bag.

Mikey jumped off the tree and landed on the ground and headed home. When the fence came into view Antonello was handed to him, so he could bring him over the fence. Mikey looked to Skyler, and smirked.

"What? I don't trust myself with him going over the fence sorry," Skyler said shuffling his feet.

" No problem with that Sky, but you need to learn how to gain confidence in this," Mikey said jumping into the tree and going over the fence.

"I know that, but not right now," Skyler said also jumping into the tree and jumping over the fence and stumbling on the landing he looked up and smiled nervously at Mikey.

Mikey shook his head smiling down at Skyler Antonello looking confused about why the cat was on the ground. They went to the cave and constructed Anotonello's nest and set it between the two other nests.


	3. Chapter 3

TIME SKIP- 3 weeks

Mikey scrunched his nose as he strung his bow back arrow notched, and ready to fire. His target? A fox that was sniffing the ground. He let a breath out and released the arrow. It went through the foxes eye. Mikey grinned and went to pick up the fox, and hooking it to his belt. He looked around and saw Skyler fishing in the near by river with Tony sitting next to him watching his paw swiftly enter the water and hook a fish out. Mikey smiled and walked over to the two of them.

"Hey you two how's it going pver here?" Mikey asked sotting next to Tony to keep his shadow away from the water. Tony smiled and climbed into his lap snuggling into Mikey's plastron.

"It's going alright I've caught quite a few fish, their in that basket over there," Skyler said pointing towards a wicker basket resting on the grass near by. Mikey grabbed Tony and stood to look into the basket and saw five fish already in there.

"That's good so you ready to head back?" Mikey asked letting Tony climb into the vines on his chest.

"Yeah let's go," Skyler said standing up and grabbing the basket. They headed back to the clearing. Mikey jumped over the fence and set Tony down. He went back over to help Skyler get the basket over. Skyler scaled the tree before him, but stopped at the top, ears twitching.

"Mikey there's a weird sound that way," Skyler said pointing in a North direction.

"Hm well get into the clearing and I'll check it out okay?" Mikey asked the cat.

"Okay, be careful please?" asked Skyler, ember eyes shining.

"Of course, don't worry I'll be fine," Mikey said going in the direction that Skyler had pointed him in. He made it a few feet and found what was making the weird noise.

It was a snow leopard, it was lying on its side not moving. Not even the chest for breaths. Mikey moved closer hearing the faint mewing noise. When he walked around the back of the leopard he saw what was making that noise. It was a snow leopard cub, it was mewing for it's mother to wake up.

Mikey moved forward and crouched down to the Leopard cub's height he clicked his tongue. The cub shot up and turned, its lips drawn back in a cute growl.

Mikey chuckled and started cooing to the cub. It calmed and walked up to Mikey sniffing his hand, then licking. Mikey smiled and picked up the cub and turned to go back to the clearing.

Once he arrived he saw Skyler roasting the fish and Tony playing with some toys Mikey had made for him. Mikey jumped from the limb and watched as both boys twitched their ears and turned their heads to see him. The reactions were different. Skyler smiled and went back to the fish, and Tony 5hrew the toys down and ran to Mikey. Mikey smiled and bent down to catch Tony in one arm.

"Sky this is what was making that noise you heard," Mikey said holding out the baby snow leopard.

"Whoa that's really cool Mikey," Skyler said walking over to check out the smaller feline.

"What is it?" Tony askes.

"She is a snow leopard, and she's staying with us," Mikey said setting Tony down so they could eat. Mikey xut up some fish into small bites both for Tony and the leopard.

"So what are we going to name her huh?" Mikey asked sitting down and munching on the fish.

"How bout Snow?" Skyler asked sitting down with his own fish.

"I like that, do you have a suggestion Tony?" Mikey asked.

Tony shrugged shaking his head.

"Come on Tony you have to have a name for her," Mikey said putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Nay-Nay," Tony whispered thankfully Mikey had a cat on his side who told him what he had said.

"I like that name to, Skyler go get my note book please?" Mikey asked.

"Okay," Skyler said running off to the cave. He came back holding the note book and pencil, and handed then both to Mikey.

"Thank you Sky, now I am going to going to write down the names we all like and put them in this bowl. Them shake it up and choose a name that way okay?" Mikey asked, the other two nodded.

So Mikey wrote the two names that the cat and the rabbit had choose for the leopard then added his own, Yuki. he added them to the bowl then had Skyler reach in and pick a name. He handed the paper peice to Mikey. Mikey opened it and it read 'Yuki'.

" Her name is Yuki then," Mikey said showing it to Skyler.

"Cool, right Tony?" Skyler asked.

" Yeah it is a cool name... what does it mean?" He asked looking up at Mikey.

" It's Japanese for snow I like it because it's in my first language," Mikey said hugging Tony closer to him.

It was becoming noght fall and time to settle down. Skyler was already curled into his own nest sleeping soundly, Tony was sitting in his nest listening to Mikey tell a story. Afterwards Tony laid down and was tucked into the bed. Yuki climbed Tony's nest and curled up next to him and fell asleep there, Mikey smiled and petted her head. Then he climbed into his nest and went to sleep.

  
BACK TO THE OTHERS

It's been 8 weeks since Mikey left to work on his focus. Leo was becoming more depressed the longer this went on. He felt responsible for it happening. If he hadn't of started the conversation with Raph about Mikey, he would be here now.

Leo climbed out of his bed and went to tje kitchen, a place hardly touched unless April came over to feed the three brothers. Today was not a day she would be over so no luck on them using it. Leo sat at the table and put his head in his arms on the table and groaned.

"Hey Leo," Donnie said entering the kitchen after his brother.

Leo looked up at his little brother and waved not in the mood to talk.

"Leo I know it hurts that he's not here, but he'll be back," Donnie said sitting next to Leo.

" I know that Donnie, I just feel responsible for what happened," Leo said slamming his head on the table.

"No you're not Leo I know it feels that way, because I feel that way. But it is no way to live for tje next two years," Donnie said rubbing Leo's shoulder.

"I know it just feels that way, I just wish I could apologise, Sensei won't even bring a letter from us to him," Leo said sitting back in the chair.

Donnie thought about it. " I've got an idea, go get Raph and I'll tell you it okay?" Donnie asked getting up.

"Okay," Leo said walking into the dojo, seeing Raph going through some katas. "Hey Donnie wants to tell us something come into the living room please?" Leo asked turning to exit the room after seeing Raph stopping his forms and heading towards him. They both say down in the living room.

"Okay we all have been feelimg down about Mikey leaving. So I thought that we could make a count down calender for Mikey's return," Donnie said.

"That sounds cool, but could we put some of his stuff around it, kinda like a shrine?" Leo asked.

"What ever we want to do Leo," Donnie said.

"Right then lets get started," Raph said.

They gathered all the things that they would need to make the calender and sat in the living room. Donnie calculated the remaining days, 674. Well wasn't that depressing. Leo let them start on the calender while he got a shelf from his room and set ot up in the living room. He went into Mikey's room and grabbed a few things of his. His teddy bear, a note book from his stash, and a spare nunchuk. He walked to his room and grabbed the drawing on the wall that Mikey had made for him. Then he walked back to the livong room and set tje things on the shelf he put the nunchuck on the top shelf where the calender would be then he set the bear, notebook, and drawing on the second shelf. He turned to see how for the other two had gotten with the numbers for the calender. Donnie was half way through his and Raph was a quarter through his. Leo sat down and started to help Raph with his. Soon they were finished and set the count down on the shelf next to the nunchuck.

They stood back from their work and smiled. It felt good to have it set up. Mikey not be there physically, but it now felylt he was there mentally.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey sat up from his home made calender that he had was making just so he wouldn't exceed the two years of his stay here. The noise that drew him from this was of giggling that was growing closer. He smiles those two needed to work on their stealth.

He went back to his calender acting like he didn't hear them, that is until they were right behind him. He turned and grabbed them arpund the waist and brought them into his lap. Then the ultimate attack, the tickle attack.

Two shrieks went through the clearing as the two withered around on Mikey's lap. Mikey smiled and hugged the two and cuddled with them.

"So what did you two want huh?" Mikey asked.

"We wanted to see of we could sneak up on you," Skyler said in Mikey's right.

"It didn't work," Tony said on Mikey's left snuggled into his chest.

"That's becuase you were whispering to each other," Mikey said.

"Oh how do we fix that we need to communicate with each other?" Skyler asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well a good way to that would be to use hand signals, it's quiet and unnoticeable by your enemies," Mikey said.

"Can you teach us some Daddy?" Tony asked.

"of course little one I would be happy to teach you guys, but how bout I start training you in ninjitsu like me?" Mikey asked getting up from the ground carrying the two out to the clearing.

Mikey set the two down and stood in front of them, ready to start their training. He went through the motions of the first set of katas that he had learned when he started training. Once done he let the two start, he went around them and correcting their stance or placement of hand when they were off. This went on for an hour, when they both were able to go through the entire kata by themselves he let them stop. They say down to eat Yuki coming out of her nap to come eat as well.

Mikey sat in the middle of the clearing and tried to meditate. That was before Tony clumbed into his lap, he looked down and smiled then went back to the astrial plane. He finally was able to meditate with few things breaking his focus. The only things that could break it was if either kid was hurt or a big animal coming to close to the clearing.

One such thing just happened, he looked up and heard it again the snuffling of a large bear. They come around here often becuase they smell the food. So Mikey stood up and set Tony down in his nest as he had fallen asleep in Mikey's lap. He Then grabbed his bow and some arrows and headed out side and hopped into the tree.

He climbed higher up and set up where he could have a good clean shot at the bear. He knocked an arrow into the bow and drew back ready to loose it when he had the shot to do so. He calmed his heart and steaded his breath until all his focus was on the bear. Finally it turned it's head and Mikey had the perfect shot. He loosed the arrow and it went into the bear's eye and entered it's brain.

The bear started to thrash around before it fell to the ground dead. Mikey jumped down and started to cut into the bear's stomach, cutting out the meat and setting it in the bag he had slung across his shell. Done with all he could do with the carcass he started to drag the rest out into the forest for the animals to devour if they wanted.

WITH THE OTHER TURTLES- TIME SKIP 1 WEEK

Leo climbed out of bed and put his gear on. He then went to the living room and up to the shrine they had built for their little brother. He grabbed the notebook and wrote the date his name and a message to Mikey. He set it down along with the pen and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Since Mikey was the one who usually cooked for them he settled on cereal for breakfast, again thankful for their friend April for being able to go shopping for them.

He washed his bowl and went to the dojo to meditate until his brothers came in to start the training for the day. Soon everybody was in the dojo, Splinter started the training.

Leo was in his own head going through the katas that his sensei had went through with them. He was thinking about his baby nrother, wondering if he was okay or not. His mind kept coming up with different scenarios of what could be happening to his brother. He just couldn't shake these thoughts out of his head. Once trianing ended he went to the living room and grabbed the notebook once more and wrote another message in it, hoping he would be able to give this to Mikey if he comes home.

Raph sat down in his room and grabbed Spike and started to feed him.

"Still can't believe that Mike just left like that, but I guess we did it to ourselves talking about how he always messes up and never about what he does right," Raph said laying his head down next to Spike as he ate. He turned his head inwards towards the table and sighed, that is until Spike nibbled on his fingers. He looked up and smiled at the small turtle in front of him and patted his shell.

Donnie went to his lab and locked it behind himself. He walked over to his latest project. It was still in pieces and he didn't want his father to come in here to ask about it. The machine would be tapped into the satellite and scan the earth. With it he was hoping to look for Mikey. He hopes with this he could help get Leo out of his funk about Mikey either being hurt or dead. He hoped this worked then he could go and apologize to his baby brother for all the wrong he has done to him. He sighed and sat down and banged his head on the table he was working at.

  
BACK WITH MIKEY THE START OF FALL

Mikey climbed out of the hole he had started to dig about a week ago. He picked up Tony away from the hole and set him down with some toys.

" Tony I asked you to stay away from the hole it's dangerous," Mikey said.

" I know daddy but I wanted to play with you," Tony said looking up at Mikey.

"Oh Tony I'm sorry, I know I haven't really been able to play with you for awhile huh?" Mikey asked kneeling down next to the rabbit.

Tony nodded looking down at the toys spread around him. They were all some toys Mikey had carved out of some thick limbs he had found.

" How bout this you can help, Skyler come here," Mikey said turning to the cat across the clearing laying in a patch of sunshine, something he liked to do when it was a lazy day for the kids. He got up and walked over to the two mutants, he sat down next to Tony and looked ready to help.

"I want you to wrap the meat in these leaves, okay? Just copy me," Mikey said grabbing two large leaves and setting a junk of bear meat on it then wrapping and tying twine around it to keep it closed. " Can you do that for me?" Mikey asked.

The two nodded smiling and set about the task set before them. Mikey went back to the hole and went back to digging. He climbed back out and started to drop the meat into the hole. It was only a quarter of the way filled but it was only fall and this hole was only going to be used during winter so he had time to fill it all the way up.

He turned and saw the two kids behind him waiting for more instructions. He smiled and went to make lunch. They all sat down Tony in Mikey's lap petting Yuki's fur and we eating the fox stew. Mikey smiled thinking of how he was going to introduce the three to his family back home.

That turned his thoughts to his brothers. He wondered how they were taking this, maybe they were happy to not have him around any more. Maybe they wouldn't want him back he frowned at that thought and shook his head. He looked down and saw that Yuki had climbed into his lap and curled up with the now sleeping rabbit in his lap. He scooped then both up and headed to the cave and set Tony into his nest and covered him up.

Skyler walked in and climbed into his own nest and went to sleep as well, Mikey smiled at that and decided to for go anything else today and follow his kids idea a nap was an excellent idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter did not want to be written so might seem a little choppy but I think it gets a little better further down so enjoy chapter 5

Mikey looked up to the sky seeing the small fluffy bits of snow coming down. He then looked towards the two kids playing in the clearing wearing warm clothes made of the furs that Mikey had saved over half the year. Skyler had just pounced on to Tony and started to tickle him. Letting out a yawn Mikey stumbled out of the cave, though all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

He walked over to the two wrestling mutants and snickered.

"What? What's so funny Daddy?" Tony asked from under Skyler, he was currently on his back head craned back to look at the orange banded turtle.

"Just you two that's all you two are just to cute," Mikey said.

"Not true, we are not cute," Skyler said offended about the accusations of both him and the small rabbit under him. Then he got a better look at Mikey. "Are you okay, Dad? You seem a bit tired," Skyler said standing up.

"Yeah I'm fine," Mikey said around another yawn.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep, I can take care of Tony I promise," Skyler said.

"No there's still so much to do around here and I really can't afford these set backs," Mikey said heading to the fire pit and hut next to it to make breakfast.

"Tony help me," Skyler whispered to the little rabbit.

"What do I have to do Sky?" Tony asked sitting up.

"I want you to use your puppy dog eyes on Dad so he'll go back to sleep," Skyler said.

"Okay,"

The two walked up to Mikey and stood in front of him, arms crossed.

"You need to sleep Daddy, Skyler said so," Tony said pouting making his eyes bigger and having tears appear.

"Now that is unfair Skyler," Mikey said trying not to look in Tony's direction.

"Then go to sleep I can handle Tony for a while I promise nothing will happen to him, just get some sleep."

"All right fine I'll head to sleep then, stay in the clearing okay?" Mikey asked walking back to the cave and his nice warm nest.

Tony smiled up at Skyler having succeeded in getting their Daddy to go to sleep. Skyler smiled back they went to get some food setting some out for the snow leopard.

TONY'S P. O. V. TWO WEEKS LATER

I looked back to the cave that Daddy was sleeping in. He hadn't woken back up after me and Sky sent him to bed a week earlier. I was worried, but Sky said that it was fine that Daddy was okay, but if he was okay why wouldn't he wake up. I stood up and walked into the cave, I saw Daddy curled up in his nest under a bunch of furs with Yuki sleeping on top of him. It was weird not having Daddy around. I never knew how much I wanted him around until he wasn't there anymore.

SKYLER'S P. O. V. SAME TIME

I was watching over Tony making sure he ate even though his appetite was lost at the worry for Dad. I understand where he's coming from I was worried to, but I tried to cover that up from him. He didn't need to see my worry. So we sat in silence waiting for Dad to wake up. It wasn't an if he awoke, becuase he would wake up. I know he will becuase he promised that he would never leave us alone like our parents did before.

THE OTHER TUETLES WINTER TIME

Leo was sitting in the pit watching the news, more specifically the weather. Every year in New York it always snowed, and every year Splinter would set up a series of heat lamps to help his turtle sons keep warm in the winter. Leo was worried, worried for his little brother. His baby brother who was out in the cold alone with no one to watch his back. What if he fell into hibernation? What if he was killed becuase he was hibernating in a dangerous place? He stood up and walked over to the shrine and opened the notebook and wrote a message to Mikey, telling him to be safe.

Raph was in the dojo doorway watching his big brother sitting in front of the t.v, not even watching what was on the screen. He watched as he got progressively more worried by the minute. About that time Raph started a countdown in his head of how long it would be for him to write in the notebook. Raph noticed the tick for Leo to write in it when he got worried about Mikey. Raph had asked Donnie if what he was doing was healthy for him, and the purple banded turtle said that it was perfectly fine for him to do this. He was not going into a depressed state anymore. So here he was watching the oldest of them sit back down after writing the message to their baby brother.

"Hey fearless whats got you worried now?" The red banded turtle asked sitting down next to the leader.

"Just thinking about how Mikey is out in the snow right now, probably in danger becuase he went into hibernation," Leo said lettinng his head hit the back of the couch they were sat on.

Raph's eyes widened at that he hadn't thought of that. What could be happening to his baby brother out in the cold world all by himself.

"Well that's a good thing to worry about, I hope he's okay out there," the emerald turtle said.

Donnie looked at the screen in front of him, it had a gapping hole in it where Master Splinter had smashed his can through it. He had found out about his plan to look for his little brother. Not even his lie of tracking the storms that go through the city and surrounding area did not fly by him. The olive skinned turtle sighed and hung his head defeated he would not be able to fix that. He also knew that Splinter would be checking what ever he brought home from the junk yard when he went so he would not be able to get another screen for the machine he had built to check on his little brother.

He went to start on another project that didn't hold his attention for very long. Then he moved into the toaster that needed to be fixed. Strangely enough it wasn't Leo who had broken it, but Raph he had gotten angry at the thought of Mikey being away from them and sung his sai into the appliance on the counter behind him. Donnie sat down at the desk and klucked his head down on the wooden surface under all the paper on the desk.

He was defeated he was tired of this he wanted his brother back home and safe from the outside world. He promised then and there when he came back he would never take his brother for granted again, he would protect him from the world when he came back. He would never let Mikey leave his side again when he came home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AN UPDATE NOT A CHAPTER

I'm sorry about this, but I tried to reread this and it was not going the way I wanted once more. I found so many spelling errors and it didn't flow the way that I wanted it to. 

 

So I am rewriting it and hopefully get further in it and give you longer chapters as well so I have the first chapter written and will have it uploaded soon.

 

Sorry again about this, I just like all my work to be the best it can be and if it's not I will get very upset with myself and fix it or throw it out and start over so just bear with me on this I promise to have this written once more for you to enjoy.


End file.
